Emma and Manny Sex or Love?
by sexandviolence
Summary: Emma fantasizes about Manny...where will this lead?
1. thinking

Emma just wasn't sure. I mean, she had had 3 boyfriends in the past couple of years, which is a generous amount for a teenage girl, even a gorgeous one like Emma, but does that really mean that she's totally heterosexual? She knew it was normal for a young girl to question her sexuality. Emma was incredibly smart and good at making decisions; she usually weighed the pros and cons, the different factors, and then chose the best path. But when it came to choosing straight or gay she just wasn't sure. She had definitely been hot for Sean when they were dating. Those lips, his muscles; strong arms were most def a turn on. She loved being held by him, when he wrapped his arms around her. She liked guys, no doubt. But in the past week Emma had had three (3) sex dreams about Manny.

Of course she had always had silly makeout dreams about her; Emma had those about nearly everyone including JT, Toby and most of her teachers. But this week she had some hardcore fantasies about her best girl friend and it was a little unsettling. In the first one, Emma had been sitting on the couch in the student lobby when Manny had run into the room, yelled "It's all over!", straddled Emma and started kissing her. Emma didn't know what it meant, but that sex position had since become her favourite for masturbatory fantasies. The next two dreams had gotten progressively racier, involving a naked Manny and a naked-covered in chocolate Manny, with lots of licking.

So now Emma had to make a decision. Should she shy away from her new sexual desires or pounce on them the way Dream Manny had pounced on her. In real life, she and Manny had kissed only once. They were drunk at a party and somebody had yelled "kiss kiss!". Manny grabbed Emma's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. Yeah she had enjoyed it and yeah she had been totally aroused but she had also been very drunk. She probably would have been aroused by sitting on a picket fence. Was it really worth it to risk their friendship? She just didn't know.


	2. another party

Another month had gone by, another friend's parents had decided to take a vacation and Emma found herself going to another open house party. Usually she hated loud, rowdy parties but she was inordinately excited for this one. In the back of her mind she kept thinking maybe, maybe Manny will get drunk again and maybe, maybe she'll kiss me or I can kiss her and then maybe it will clear up some of my recent confusion.

Emma decided not to drink at the party, so she could keep a clear head and resolve her "Mansex" issue (as she referred to it in her head), but she hadn't made any advanced policies on other intoxicants so she was totally caught off guard when someone passed her a joint. Her momentary hesitation gave just enough time for her inner teenage-reckless-wild-child to inhale a lungful of smoke. She hardly realized what she was doing and even said "no, thanks" as she exhaled a green cloud.

"Dude...you already took a hit," explained the person next to her. "'No' isn't really applicable any longer."

"Oh." Stammered Emma, feeling a little embarrassed. Was everyone staring at her for that faux pas? Or was this just the paranoia? And did I just smoke reefer? Thoughts started coming at her a mile a minute- she decided to get up and find some air.

Stumbling through a mighty crowd of people, man that was some good shit, Emma was suddenly tugged to the side by a hand reached around her midsection.

"Em! How long have you been here?" Manny asked accusingly, uh-oh, did she know about the drugs? She pulled Emma near enough to her so that they could talk without yelling.

"Um...not that long." Emma tried to sound casual. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah. Fashionable entrance was my plan"

"You look really fashionable" Emma stammered. Shit, that did not come out as cool as she had planned. "I mean I really like your outfit. Is that a new top?" Manny looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a white tank top that she had cut off just above the navel, and her signature low-rise hip huggers.

"No...but I just cut it today, so it looks different." Manny didn't seem to suspect anything had been going on with Emma. "Em, can we talk a sec." Or maybe she did.

Emma started to panic in her head. What if she asks why I've been staring funny at her? I should just deny everything. Unless she admits to being attracted to me to in which case I should agree. Or maybe I should just kiss her.

Emma was almost too lost in her mind to respond. Luckily she didn't have time. A new crowd of people entered the room, shoving everyone back against the walls and Manny and Emma were pushed closer together. They were in complete body contact now; Manny's large breasts rubbing against Emma's, their thighs pressed against each other. The crowd was too thick for either to move. Manny wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her lips to Emma's ear. Emma found her hands moving naturally around Manny's waist

"I just wanted to talk about us kissing" Manny whispered. If Emma didn't get turned on from their bodies pressing together, the whisper definitely did it. Her panties were soaked as Manny's hot breath breezed against the side of her face.

"I thought things might have been weird for you," Manny continued, "and I just wanted to say that it wasn't weird for me. It felt so natural." Emma could have been dreaming, only not even in her dreams could she have come up with something better for Manny to say.


End file.
